


어센션 (Ascension)

by Maltishu (Reinapuff)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Mamamoo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinapuff/pseuds/Maltishu
Summary: Missing for months, a princess resurfaces in a neighboring kingdom seeking help to return home. Little would she realize that her power would awaken, and that she would take back her crown by force.Do not ignore the roar of a lion.
Relationships: Foreign Line (Minnie Nicha Yontararak | Song Yuqi | Yeh Shuhua), Korean Line (Cho Miyeon | Seo Soojin | Jeon Soyeon), Maknae Line (Jung Whee-in | Ahn Hye-jin), Unnie Line (Kim Yongsun | Moon Byul-yi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Thoughts of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says Chapter 1, but this is actually the prologue.
> 
> It's short, sweet, and simple.  
> (Unlike the rest of this work.)
> 
> Anyways, welcome to Ascension, my (G)I-DLE x MAMAMOO fantasy AU!

_ It is said that those who live long do not fear death.  _

_ The very concept, foreign to the human mind and spirit.  _

_ But it’s almost as if those who have lived that long have accepted death.  _

_ They welcome it with open arms. _

_ Yet, there’s also those who fear it. _

_ Those who reject the concept, and know the implications. _

_ They struggle against the inevitable, knowing it will not be stopped. That it will not be defeated.  _

_ Much how a single girl cannot stop a war. _

_ In the end, struggling is a pointless act. _

_ Nothing lasts forever.  _

_ The struggles of my people have haunted my mind for too long.  _

_ They ripped me from my home. They took away my family. My friends.  _

_ The Anarchists say they killed me, but I cannot be killed.  _

_ I am no ordinary princess to be laughing at.  _

_ No, I’m no princess. I’m beyond my days as the Imperial Princess.  _

_ I am the Empress.  _

_ All things have a beginning and an end. Such is the necessary balance of life. _

_ As my ancestor did before me, I will restore balance to my land.  _

_ I will take back my crown.  _

_ Watch out, insurgents.  _

_ Your Empress is coming back for her throne.  _

_ –––––––––– _

_ I witnessed destruction first hand. _

_ I remember it quite vividly. We were in preparations for my coronation as empress. The days were sunny, and the clouds were nowhere in sight. If a cloud popped up, it was thin and lithe. Up to that point, my life had been quite comfortable. I’m a member… well, was a member of the royal family of the Imperial District of Beongae. My family’s gone, much like my home. Insurgents came and usurped the throne we maintained for eras. Tranquility was soon gone, and it still haunts me to this day. _

_ My father was the one who made it to the garden. My mother, and my sisters… were already gone. The Guandao that belonged to our family and our people was handed to me. I only ever used it ceremonially, and did train with it, but… never once did I think it would become the weapon it actually was. “Shuhua, listen to me,” my father’s voice was shaking. “You run as far away as you can from here. You leave this district at once. Do not look back. Outer Islands, or this main island… just do not look back. You run to wherever the winds can take you. You run to the Valley, or to Cheol, or to the Plains. I don’t care, but you need to stay alive.” _

_ “Bà…” My eyes began to water. I couldn’t just leave my family behind like that. “No, I can’t do that to you–” _

_ “Go, Shuhua. You need to come back for the throne eventually. But if you stay, you’ll be killed. Someone needs to protect the people of this district and save them when the time comes. Now go! Shuhua, run!” _

_ I tightly gripped onto the Guandao and nodded. My father pulled the hood of the cloak over my head, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “Godspeed, my princess.” _

_ And like that, I was on the run. I had gone to the Outer Islands a lot, and knew the quickest way to get to the main continent from the southeast. That’s where Cheol and Jigu are, along with the Plains. I turned to look back at my home when I reached the treeline, to only see raging smoke and flames. Destruction came for us, and it was starting with the District that the Thunder Lion created. But that was always a legend I heard.  _

_ I didn’t realize that the legends would come true one day. _

_ –––––––––– _

_ I glanced up at the sky, hearing the winds roar against my ears. It was darker than night, and the city had been in shambles for a long time now.  _

_ “The once gorgeous District… all gone,” the Giantess to my left looked appalled at the sight. I didn’t blame her for looking that way. This place used to be gorgeous. I felt her eyes look at me. “Shuhua, it’s going to rain. Are you sure this is when we strike?” _

_ “The Heavens said so.” Wheein’s soft voice rang through the winds. “The Lions have given the girl their blessing to press the attack. It’s her time.” _

_ “Solar and I will take the eastern outer islands,” Moonbyul spoke up, “and we’ll divide those in half. We’ll do our best. Hwasa, you said you’re taking the western outer islands?” _

_ “Yeah. I can handle those alone. Unless Wheein wants to come with me too.” _

_ “I’m normally not one to reveal my magical prowess, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Queens, and young Princess… we wish you the best. May you all be protected and guided by the Lions and the Heavens tonight.” _

_ A hand rested on my shoulder. I just looked down straight ahead of me, and shook my head. The hand got off, and with that, I stepped forward.  _

_ I am no mere Imperial Princess.  _

_ “The winds were always at my command. Come forth, divine lightning! Smite the enemies of my people and bring peace to our land once and for all!” Raising the Guandao, a bolt flew down from the skies and met the blade of the pole arm. The sparks began to fly from my eyes and fingertips as I began to walk forward.  _

_ I am the Sixth Lion, and I’ve come back for my proper crown and throne.  _

_ I am the Bolt of Justice, Lion Empress Shuhua. _

  
  



	2. The Fairy of the Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m the spirit that roams freely about the winds of the land, helping those who are lost and those in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! <3
> 
> I do work, so I don't sit down and write as much as I used to. But nonetheless, I still write and I am doing my best to keep writing! Please continue to give my works lots of love and support. <3

_––––––––––_

_My time running always felt heavy. It felt uncomfortable._

_Rushed, even._

_It felt like I was being followed every moment._

_As if someone had their eyes on me the whole time._

_I don’t blame them. I’m a mysterious hooded figure with no name and a weapon on my back._

_But something did not feel right about the Outer Islands._

_I took a glance down to my feet to see the ground beneath me was decaying. The destruction was catching up and it was on my tail. With a gulp, I got myself together and began to run faster. Run as fast as you can, Shuhua. Run until you know you’re safe._

_That was not the case._

_The ground beneath me shattered from the spreading decay, and I began to fall._

_It was no short fall either. The Outer Islands were a gateway to the floating district I called a home._

_Yeah, a city in the sky. What a shocker, huh?_

_The last thing I could remember as the wind rushed past my ears were my cries for help._

_I was a goner._

_I was supposed to be a goner._

_If it wasn’t for Solar, I would’ve joined my family in heaven._

_Thank you, Solar._

_Fate really brought us together that day._

_I promise that I will pay you back. Know that in my honor as the Empress, I will find a way to repay you for your kindness._

––––––––––

The wind rushed past Shuhua’s ears and deafened her, so she couldn’t tell how loud her screams were. Her throat was drying up due to the fall from a literal grace. She was truly falling to her death, and she didn’t want to go. Reaching up to the sky, Shuhua felt her tears fly up into the sky as she shut her eyes. Her screams, however, were not unheard. On the ground, was a woman who roamed the plains her whole life. A woman that knew her way around the open fields as if it were her home. That woman was the fabled Fairy of the Plains, who only ever showed up in times when people needed help.

The growing screams caught Solar’s attention as she saw the falling figure. Running towards Shuhua as she came closer to the ground, a gust of wind pushed itself against Shuhua and gently carried her to the ground. The sudden stop of the falling sensation made the young princess sit up and tightly clutch to her locket. Seeing how the wind freely let her go, and even helped her balance on the solid ground, began to raise questions in her head. Solar’s figure approached, blonde hair flying in the gentle breeze with a concerned look on her face.

“Are you okay, traveler?”

A gentle voice.

It brought Shuhua some form of comfort. She just nodded, and eased her posture and body tension up. Taking a good look up and down, her eyes widened at the realization of the figure in front of her. That was no ordinary woman or spellcaster, but rather, the elusive Fairy of the Plains. Shuhua just got the biggest blessing of her life being saved by this woman too.

“You’re the Fairy–”

“That I am, young princess. Good to see you’re alive,” the Fairy pulled Shuhua into a hug. The hug felt like home to the young princess, and she found herself melting in the embrace. “I knew when I heard the news, it couldn’t be true. I’m so sorry about your home, and about your family. I presume you need to seek refuge somewhere until you can get your throne back. Here, come with me for the night, and I’ll gladly take you to Jigu by tomorrow’s sunset. The Queen herself should be able to aid you further.”

“Wa-Wait. You’re taking me to Jigu? I… I don’t want to be alone anymore, miss–”

“Solar. You can call me Solar, Shuhua.”

“Solar… right. Your name is really pretty. Yet, you’re only ever referred to by your title. Why is that? I mean, if you’re only comfortable with answering that.” Shuhua backed up from the embrace and bowed, to only be met with a chuckle. “Sorry… is that crossing the line?”

“Of course not. You’re just cute, my dearest. I’m known to be the wind– an omnipresent being, if you will. I’m everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The legends always said that, so… I stay and roam the plains freely. I never show myself unless danger is present in my home. I sensed you were falling from the sky, and saw you, so I came to your aid. I’m glad I did, considering who you are and what’s happened. I know the days have been hard on you. You’re tired and need rest. Just know,” Solar takes a deep breath, “that we’ll be heading to Jigu by cloud. I’ve a way to speak to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Yuqi, about you.”

“Thank you so much, Solar. It really means a lot.”

––––––––––

_Jigu and Cheol took up the eastern fourth of the continent of Johwa. The two kingdoms were evenly divided by the Earth and Steel Lions at the time of their creation, and they held no border between them. The populus was free to roam around the lands as they pleased. Cheol’s royal fortress and Jigu’s royal palace sat in the middle of the two individual sects. They acted as the town squares, as well. The two Lion Queens who rule here are said to be close friends, to the point they share the bond of family._

_Sister Lions, if you will– much like their ancestors._

_Cheol is the Sect of the Steel Lion._

_Though the thought of it being made of steel made everyone think the Lion Queen of Steel was as harsh as the place looked, but no. The Queen and her people were quite happy and prosperous, despite the looks of the land. The Yontararak family were the chosen of the Steel Lion, and thus, the youngest took the throne. This was Nicha Yontararak, who was the Lion Princess of Steel before being crowned Queen. She’s quite the kind person._

_Honestly, one of the very few people I could trust upon the moment we met._

_What made Nicha look so scary was when one first meets her in the throne room. The room’s dimly lit, with few stripes of sunlight being the thing to keep it barely visible at daylight. Where she sat had a specific ray that hit her eyes, and only her eyes. They were vibrant, and had a cat-like shape to them. To make matters all the scarier, she had what was commonly referred to as Sanpaku. My eyes wanted to look away from fear when I first met her._

_Her gaze was strong. Unwavering. It was terrifying, but also gave you an odd sense of security._

_You’ll hear me call her Minnie, which is a childhood nickname she’s always used._

_Jigu’s throne room was a lot more lit. The large windows that adorned the great room made it seem like you were outside. It was much like the throne room in Cheol in terms of how large the hall was. Truly, it was a sight I could never forget._

_Jigu is the Sect of the Earth Lion._

_The people of Jigu, much like those in Cheol, were quite happy and proud of where they were from. A major difference, however, was the scenery. Jigu was full of plant life, including various fields of crops that spanned for miles and miles. The openness of the place was whiplash to me, even if I had spent a day or two with Solar before arriving. I was so used to the city life that the first time I went to Jigu, I hid behind Solar like a lost child. In a way, I was a lost child. I had only turned 19 earlier that year._

_The Lion Queen of Earth was quite the bubbly person._

_Her smile was infectious, and her laugh contagious. One felt safe around her, even if they had done wrong. I’ll admit, I envy how they rehabilitate their ‘prisoners’, if any. The people are treated so well, no one really turns to a life of crime. Most of the people slept with their doors and windows open, and not a single thing happened. Anyone caught doing wrong was given humane treatment. Better than Eodum, that’s… that’s for sure. I’ll talk about Eodum in another flashback. I need to focus. You need to know this information about the eastern sects._

_The Song family were the chosen ones of the Earth Lion._

_Their only daughter, Yuqi, was the Lion Princess of Earth before she became the Queen. And by the graces of the Lions, she truly is an amazing leader. She spends most of her days with her people, either helping them tend to crops or build shops and whatnot. In Beongae, the mark of my family was our willingness and drive to be hands on. It seems the Song and Yontararak families shared our sentiments in that way._

_Yuqi’s eyes are bright when you first meet her. She seems to hold no ill-will, and has a smile that could honestly outrival the sun coming into the throne room. I felt quite at ease when I first met her alongside Solar. Though I didn’t speak much until I was addressed. I pretty much remained silent and hidden by my cloak’s hood until Yuqi directly addressed me._

_Like Minnie, I was very quick to trust Yuqi right off of the bat. She was the reason I met Minnie to begin with, so I owe her that much._

_I have to say though, in a way, I do envy them. And for quite a petty reason…_

_I hate to admit it, but I wish I had my family around. Their families live amongst the populus, and managed to quite smoothly leave the spotlight to their daughters. According to the world, all of us members of the Yeh family are deceased. We died in that ambush a year and a half ago._

_Yeah, they’re not wrong. That was the death of the carefree, child-like Shuhua._

_But not the death of the adult Shuhua._

_This is only the beginning of my journey to take back my throne._

_To bring peace to my home once more._

_––––––––––_

“Solar… the legends about you mention a second name. Well… they mention that Solar is your nickname because of your hair. They say it’s brighter than the sun, like your smile when someone spots you,” Shuhua followed behind the woman in the open field, messing with the ends of her sleeves. “I know I talk a lot, it’s… been about two weeks since my home collapsed. I promise I’m actually a lot quieter than this, but I’m happy to see another living being. All I ever saw was devastation and I just didn’t know if someone would–”

“I understand, Shuhua. And yes, the legends are right. I do have a name, and Solar is the nickname given to me by those of old. My name is Kim Yongsun, the Fairy of the Plains. I’m the spirit that roams freely about the winds of the land, helping those who are lost and those in danger. Of course, I’m no incredible person like you, Her Imperial Highness, but I’m of my own caliber. I’ve got a friend or two, aside from the Lion Queen of Earth herself, that I know would be willing to help. I actually know quite a bit about your home, you know?”

Shuhua’s eyes widen as she makes eye contact with Yongsun.

“How much do you know about my home?”

“The floating district? Plenty, from the culture to the history. I’ve only ever been inside the main island but a few times, but those few times? I made sure to take in every bit of the experience. And you’re a skilled dancer, so they say. There’s always talks at the Festival of Clouds of a girl with a weapon, and how she gracefully dances across the floor given to her as a stage. The way she praises and channels the Thunder Lion in her captivating lion’s dance. You’ve always been a peaceful district, too. Smaller, but a lot more peaceful than some of the others.”

A little smile came across Shuhua’s lips as she nodded.

Yongsun pulls the younger girl into a side hug and begins to walk across the swaying grass with her. “That dance normally isn’t done by any royals, so I must say… I’m quite impressed you took the mantle of the dancer.”

“I was always an energetic child growing up, my family could’ve told you this. I was never still, but I was always disciplined and knew when to calm down. My parents figured if I could find a way to channel this energy, I would be a lot calmer when I got the throne. So, we went to find the previous chosen dancer, and I learned from her for years. It looks simple, but it really is an intricate step. I remember the first time I danced with the fans in my hand, and for the Festival. I got so nervous before, but my teacher really was a life saver. She gave me the best advice and encouragement I could ask for. That year was the year we used to prove my skills– think of it as a test! She wanted to make sure I was ready to take the mantle. I remember when my father asked if I could try the Guandao for the next year.”

Yongsun’s eyes smiled for her. If someone were to have asked her at that moment, how she felt? She felt overjoyed to have not only saved Shuhua from her death, but also to get the girl to open up. She looked hurt and lost, almost broken with how the horrors of death and destruction had followed her. “Shuhua, you’re how old now? I ask out of curiosity.”

“Nineteen. I turned nineteen about a month ago.”

“What a bother,” Yongsun’s smile faded as her brows furrowed. She shook her head, and continued on to walk with the young princess. “I truly am sorry such misfortune struck your home. How can I help, if possible?” The question makes Shuhua look up. She sharply inhales, holding back the tears that came to the front all the sudden. “I want to help, Shuhua, and in any possible way.” 

A small sniffle, followed by a small and quiet:

“Thank you.”

Shuhua’s eyes were glassy. They resembled mirrors almost. “Truly, thank you, Yongsun. It means the world to me. But I don’t know what to do, or where to begin to go back home. There’s so much to do, and so much to repair. I… I just don’t know where the starting point would even be. I’ve tried thinking about it for weeks now, and… truly, I have nothing. I really have nothing. I feel like a lost child, Yongsun. A lost child without her mother and–”

“Hey, hey…” Yongsun gets in front of Shuhua and moves a few strands of hair out of her face, leaning down to give the girl a kiss on the forehead. “I understand you’re hurting. Please know that I will do everything in my power to help this pain stop. I know that the Lion Queen of Earth is more than willing to give aid to a fellow royal. I ask that you trust in me, young princess. I ask just once for your whole trust, and I’ll swear my truths and nothing but those truths to you. Will you allow me to help you, Her Imperial Highness?”

A nod from the broken princess. The lost girl just looks up with sincere eyes, tears silently flowing.

“I will gladly allow for you to help me.”

––––––––––

_That was the first time outside of home that I was offered any help._

_Yongsun was a very nice woman. Her words at that moment in my life were more than just comfort. They were all I had. How she so graciously was willing to give up her normalcy just to help me restore mine was something I could never forget._

_She comes around quite often. We talk, we laugh, and we tell stories about the time that’s passed. She treats me as if I’m her own child, and… truth be told, the fact she was so motherly towards me made life a lot easier. It was such a relief. It made it so easy to breathe when I felt like I was suffocating. She became a second parent to me, and I could never repay her for it. She insists that I shouldn’t, but… I feel the need to._

_Yongsun is a free spirit._

_She always was._

_Her powers extend past just saving people from falling to their death. She manipulates and controls the air around her at free will. She’s… like some sort of magus, only with an element rather than arcane will. Her focus was to always keep the plains free, and to keep them close to their natural state. Aside from her small cabin, the plains were wide open and vast. They stretched for miles and miles, and she could tell you everything about every end to them. The plains stretched from the easternmost edge of Eodum’s tundra to the volcanic beaches of Bul. Cheol and Jigu sat in the middle, making it the perfect spot to grow and harvest crops and other foods._

_Yongsun’s knowledge of air manipulation was that of a master’s. Her movements were just like the air: quick and fluid. She never hesitated to show off either, whether this was by pulling a small cloud as transport, or by merely floating after pushing air below her feet. She could do it all, and I was always in awe. I laugh at it now, but it’s a reminder that the woman is a force to be reckoned with when she’s angry._

_I’ll say that when we arrived in Beongae to take back the district and free them from the insurgency, she was as angry as the clouds were when I lifted the Guandao’s blade into the air. I remember the snow that lifted into the air and at quite a furious pace. Byul-yi was in charge of the snow, and she was the one who stirred up the blizzard that blew over the western half of the Outer Islands._

_Ask her about the long journey through the Outer Islands to the Crown Sector. She could tell you I refused to sleep often, and tended to want to go up there alone. She was my voice of reason during that climb– during the final moments before I became the Thunder Lion. Had it not been for her motherly guidance, I’m sure I would’ve been a goner and things would never be the way they are today._

_––––––––––_

It was a bit of a walk through the open fields. The wind flew by Yongsun and Shuhua as if it were a river’s neverending stream, making the tall grass around them dance. The exhausted princess yawns, seeing how the sun was still in the sky. Daybreak still, and not a single hint of the night just yet. Shuhua’s eyes travel from the sky to the vast plains ahead. Though it was very, very distant, the Geulimja Mountains were off to the horizon up north. Yongsun noticed how Shuhua kept her gaze focused on the north, and gently nudged her shoulder. “You see the mountains too?”

“Yeah. The Geulimja range, right?”

“The one and only. The mountains guarded by a fearsome but gentle giantess. Now, I’m quite aged, and you would think I would know if the giantess is real or not. I’ll be honest with you–” Youngsun pauses for a brief moment. “–I have no idea if she is fact or fiction. All I know are the stories I’ve heard, and even those seem outlandish to me.”

“It would be cool to go over there. I think I’m scared to travel alone in that direction.”

“I assume because of Eodum. They do border quite a dark place, so I don’t blame you. The conditions are quite harsh, and it’s known to be an eternal winter. Or close to it. And to think that just north of Eodum is the Seoli Tundra. I have a friend that lives up there. She’s a lovely person, I’m sure you two would get along quite well actually.”

Shuhua quirks an eyebrow up in question. 

“What do you know about the Seoli Tundra, aside from the cold?”

“That they say there’s a dragonborn there. A woman of ice and scales. People say she keeps a human appearance to appear more friendly, since drakes are quite terrifying to look at. I feel bad, honestly… no one should be scared of a drake that’s known to be kind. Is it the appearance that scares people? Because if it is, I really feel for her.”

Yongsun just laughs it off and smiles. “She’d really love to meet you. You’re both the same in some ways. But yes, that dragonborn is a real person. Byul-yi, the Frozen Dragonborn. I’m sure you’ll meet her at some point in your journey. If you say you know me, you’ll be welcomed in with open arms as if you were family to her.”

Shuhua chuckles, looking down to the dancing grass for a moment.

“Hey, Yong…?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think I can get back home and take my crown?” 

“Of course I do,” the Fairy pulls the princess into a side hug, coming to a halt and then pulling her into an even tighter hug. “Your family was a strong one, Shuhua. They were kind but had an iron will. You will find your way, and I know you’ll be the best Empress that Beongae has ever seen. The answers will come soon, and they will be clear. Have faith in yourself, Shu.”

“What else can you tell me about everything down here? At least about the plains and Jigu?” Shuhua’s eyes were filled with curiosity, as was her tone. That question brought Yongsun’s eyes down to meet the princess’. With a nod, the older woman kept the princess in that side hug as they continued their walk along the grass. 

“Well, do you remember how the land is divided into five sects, with Beongae being up the sixth in the sky? The other five follow a specific element and have their own charms to them. The eastern portion of this continent is in a way, owned by the Sister Lions. You know, the Earth and Steel Lions. When the sects were being established, they didn’t want to divide their land or their people, but rather… they wanted harmony and unity in the times to follow. The Lions decided it was best to leave their lands without any sort of borders, and allow the common folk to freely roam between both. The chosen ruling families luckily promote this idea of freedom shared between the two lands.”

“So at any given point… I could just accidentally walk into Cheol and not notice?”

“Not quite. Yes, you can walk into Cheol, but there’s a vast difference in the landscapes. Cheol looks harsh, but is actually quite comfortable to live in. Jigu looks like you got home.”

Shuhua blinks, stopping after a while of having been walking. They had been walking for a solid twenty minutes, and she was just now getting tired. The princess was in luck, though, as the Fairy’s humbling cabin was right in front of them. “Is this…”

“My home? It is. Come on, I’m sure I have something to eat inside. I do go to the town every now and then, you know.” Yongsun lets out a laugh as she goes towards the building, with Shuhua nodding and following right after. “Make yourself at home, okay? I’ll probably cook us dinner or something while you settle down and whatnot. I think I’ve a spare set of clothes for you.”

“I really don’t know how to thank you for your kindness, Yong. It sounds so redundant because I keep repeating it but I really am grateful for you saving my life.”

“You’re the first person in quite a long time to tell me thank you. It means a lot that you’re not only well mannered, but so appreciative. If anyone should be thanking anyone though, it should be me to you, Shuhua. Now, go on and wash up. Dinner should be done by the time you’re out of the shower, alright?”

Shuhua couldn’t remember the last time she felt a warm shower. How the drops of water hit her body and brought about a feeling of safety and security. She loved it, the feeling of finally being able to rest and settle down. The water going through her hair was a relief for her too. It was a bit matted though, so she was struggling a little. After maybe five minutes, she decided she needed help brushing out the mess that was the ends of her hair. “Yong?” The voice rings out, with there being a knock on the door. 

“Everything okay, Shu?”

“I… I need help brushing the ends of my hair out. They look… kind of matted from not being able to sit down and rest… or brush them out for that matter...”

“Do I have your permission to come in?”

“Yes.”

Yongsun opened up the door, seeing Shuhua poking her head out of the curtains with a bit of a sad look on her face. When Yongsun spotted what Shuhua was talking about, she grimaced a little bit. “Shu… we might need to cut the ends of your hair off. Here… finish up, get dressed, we’ll have dinner, and then we’ll work on your hair and wash it. Does that sound good?” The small grin from Yongsun was enough to make Shuhua smile and nod. The door to the bathroom closes, with Shuhua being left alone again. A sigh escapes her lips. 

She truly was blessed to have been saved by the Fairy of the Plains. 

––––––––––

That next morning was a lot easier on Shuhua. 

A weight felt like it was lifted off of her shoulders as she woke up. With her hair now coming down to her mid-back, she felt more at ease. It was a lot easier to manage it, and everything just… seemed smoother. Running a hand through her hair once she woke up, Shuhua’s nose twitched at the scent of breakfast foods hitting her nostrils. Just as she was gently taking the soft covers off of her, there was a knock on the door of the bedroom she was in. “Come in,” she responds with a husky voice. 

The door opens to reveal Yongsun with a small smile. “Good morning. I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready if you want to come eat.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Shuhua nods, falling back onto the bed seconds later to have Yongsun laugh a little before the door closes. Staring up at the ceiling, Shuhua began to think about her past. Life truly had drastically changed in the matter of just a few weeks for her. If she could go back in time and live in the days where she had no worries, she would do so in a heartbeat. Maybe she could meet Yongsun in another light, instead of having been rescued from her certain death. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she closes her eyes for a brief moment to let the imagery play in her head. 

“Wǒ xiǎng nǐ.”

_I miss you._

She truly did miss her family. A silent tear rolled down from the corner of her eye as she sat back up and brought her sleeve up to wipe the tear away. “No crying. No… I’m not that Shuhua anymore. I have to be strong, for them. I promised I would go get back our family crown… I have to be strong for them.” 

––––––––––

By the late afternoon, Shuhua and Yongsun were well on their way to the Sect of Earth to meet up with the ruling monarch. 

When Shuhua said that Yongsun’s control of the winds impressed her, she truly was not kidding. The two were riding on a cloud and not having to move a single muscle. It was pleasant, and Shuhua truly welcomed the fact she didn’t have to walk miles upon miles anymore. One can only handle walking and running from peril for so long before they collapse, and she was just glad she caught a break before she collapsed. 

Yongsun wrapped an arm around the girl and gently squeezed her shoulder. “If the winds are in our favor as they are now, we should be there within the next fifteen minutes. Can you believe we’ve been riding the streams for over an hour and a half now? This would’ve taken so much longer on foot.”

Shuhua blinks, leaning into Yongsun and nodding. “Everything takes so much longer on foot… and when you run from danger? It feels like time is never stopping. You feel like you’re being watched at every waking moment. The loneliness gets lonelier, and a lot of the time you just want to stop and let it catch up to you.” Her eyes glanced around in fascination at the scenery as it began to change. It had gone from the wilderness of the open plains to fields being tended by farmers. 

Animals like buffalo and cows roamed freely in this area too. The occasional chicken seemed to run underneath the cloud the two sat on. 

This was the beginning of the eastern fourth of the continent. The sister districts, united as one people. A few of the farmers wore darker colors, resembling steel. Seems that Yongsun’s words were true, and Shuhua was rather pleased to find that out.

––––––––––

_When Yongsun first came to my rescue, I truly couldn’t understand how I had been rescued._

_I was falling from the sky, the wind rushing past my ears and deafening me. My throat was drying up, and it was so loud I couldn’t even hear my own screams. With me fell the decaying land of some of the Outer Islands. Destruction coming and choking you was like a kraken pulling a ship down to kill everyone on board. Everything around me was falling fast, but I felt like I was falling faster. My hands were reaching out for whatever the sky could offer, but… I knew nothing was going to come to my rescue._

_So why did I reach up?_

_After a certain point, I had given up. I knew I was a goner, and I knew my family was about to see me in the Heavens with them. I truly don’t know why my hands flew up into the air and grasped at the sky as if someone was going to take them._

_A strong gust of wind had flown by me and then began to trap me in some sort of vortex. I felt breathless not from the vortex, but from having fallen and screamed for so long. I was confused as to why the winds were cushioning my fall and gently setting me down. My legs felt weak the second I stood up, and as such, I fell straight to my knees. I survived… I actually survived? It was surely a fall to my certain death. I was positive I would’ve left the world of the walking._

_I spent a moment staring at the grass below me. Green, full of life, and gently dancing in the breeze. My breath was coming back to me with every passing second, and the shaking began to deteriorate to none, albeit rather slowly. I glance up, and see a woman not too far before me. Gorgeous blonde hair that moved freely, with eyes shining under the gleaming sun. As she stepped closer, my eyes narrowed to try and clear my vision up a little more. She looked so ethereal… and the winds nearly ceased when she presented herself._

_“Are you okay, traveler?”_

_That was my biggest giveaway that she was the Fairy of the Plains._

_Who exactly is the Fairy of the Plains according to the lore? Well, let me tell you what the legends of our people on this continent tell us. Our mythology is quite literally the backbone of our history and all, which once again, I really found to be surprising. As a child, you grow up to think that these were only old stories or… just made up for you to go to bed. But no… these were all beyond my wildest dreams._

_In the times of the first descendants of the Lions, there was no known “wanderer” to the plains. Of course, these lands were quite vast and unexplored, and the Sister Lions shared this land on their half, even with the Fire Lion having some of that land in their territory. But the Lions had heard of this wanderer who loved to explore. She was quite the adventurer, and always stepped up to a new challenge whenever it came her way. She was a nomad, and never really once found herself in a place she could call home._

_The winds always followed her wherever she went._

_A being of immortal life from birth. A blessing with a curse tied into it, though she did her best to take it in a positive light._

_The first descendant of the Earth Lion was quick to tell her sister Lion and the others about meeting this endearing traveler. How her smile was warm and inviting, and how her aura radiated nothing but the signs of a gentle soul. The Six Lions all decided at once to speak to this woman, and see who she was, and where she came from._

_“This is Kim Yongsun.” The Earth Lion introduces the woman to her five counterparts._

_“So you’re the nomad that our dear speaks of? Interesting for a gorgeous woman like you to not call a place home,” the Dark Lion quirks an eyebrow upwards. “I would think you’d be better suited off in some sort of palace or manor, considering… you are quite attractive. By appearance, of course, you don’t exactly scream traveler. More like… a lost woman.”_

_“Ignore him,” the Water Lion flicks her fingers in the direction of the Dark Lion and he’s hit by water. “I apologize about him. He’s not the best with people. However, that’s besides the point. You’ve been exploring these lands for quite a while now, as I’ve heard from an old friend of mine. A drake, if you will.”_

_“You know her too then?” Yongsun’s eyes met the gaze of the Water Lion._

_“Of course. Where are my manners? Cho Miyeon, the first descendant of the Water Lion, and newly crowned queen of Mul. Your name is Yongsun, correct?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You know… our little lions over there were not wrong. You do radiate a warm and gentle aura about you, and you give off this very vibrant feeling from your personality. Even your smile speaks for you,” Miyeon’s soft gaze was matched with a smile. “Sun… I say Solar should be your alias. But that’s my own opinion, of course.”_

_Yongsun pondered for a moment. Solar was a captivating name._

_“Presuming I do stay on this land, and decide to no further travel abroad… where would a being of the wind even fit into this… landscape?”_

_“Ah, that we can answer. You see, it seems these three have a very large plot of land that remains unexplored and outside of their control. The wilderness, if you will.”_

_“It’s a huge field. Larger than anything we’ve ever seen,” the Iron Lion nods. “We don’t know how far it stretches. We just know it could take days, maybe up to weeks or even a month… to fully explore it. We originally wanted to ask you the favor of exploring these lands for us.”_

_“I’ll do you all one even better,” Yongsun grins. “I’ll make those plains my home. I travel with the winds to my side and can further explore in a faster time. Though, I’d prefer not being so close to the north. I truly don’t understand how Byul survives in the cold up there.”_

_And so, they say in my family, that the Fairy of the Plains made her permanent stay like so. Now, did Yongsun ever actually answer that question when I asked her? Of course not. Our days were very long, though. Very long, and very tiring. She was the wind to my sails when I wanted to give up. Raised me as her own when I fell from Beongae._

_Our first trip to Jigu was so long ago… it makes me think._

_It’s been a while since I last saw her. My coronation was the last time anyone was with me._

––––––––––

“Where are we, Yong?”

“This, Shu, are the outskirts of Jigu. Just up north right there, a little further down, are the fields of Cheol as well. The farmers all live out here. In my honest opinion, this is the calmest of this entire continent. No need to worry about fear, or war… every person knows each other like family. It’s heartwarming in a way, but for others like you–”

“It’s a reminder of the things we’ve lost.” Shuhua looks down for a moment, and takes a deep breath. Her family was always a touchy subject, especially now that she was the sole survivor of her bloodline. “The things that were once beautiful but were taken from us in an attempt to disrupt life. I know your analogy, I live by it. Though I do agree, this place is quite nice. I’ve never really traveled outside much, so this is all… like one giant adventure almost.”

Yongsun pulls Shuhua into a side hug, gently squeezing the girl’s arm. “And I’ll stay right here by your side as you travel. At least… while you’re still here in the plains. On this part of the continent, I can be your guide. But once you cross to the west and to the north, I’m no longer of any service. I’ve not explored the bitter north or the silent west and truth be told… I’d rather go westbound than northbound. That’s a conversation for later, of course.”

The princess furrowed her eyebrows as the last sentence (or two, rather) began to replay in her head like a broken record and its echoes. Was the northern part of the continent truly that dreadful that someone like Yongsun would never even imagine of going there? The question of _“How bad is it?”_ was one that Shuhua wanted an answer to, and preferably before she ever made a decision to head up north. With a gentle sigh, she just dismissed any thought and continued on with her typical banter of her home. 

This was only possible because she had been asked a question right as she was zoning back into reality. 

“So, Shuhua… tell me more about that Guandao of yours. You hold it like it’s the only thing you’ll ever have left.”

“Well, in a way… it is. This weapon was my father’s, and then it was his father’s… you know, a whole chain of Emperors and their sons who were blessed to have such a weapon. It requires skill and ferocity, but being the only daughter to ever hold it? I had to prove that last part wrong. You were right a while ago,” the princess grins, “in saying my home was quite peaceful. We don’t engage in useless conflict nor do we have any interest in doing so. Whereas the men trained to fight, I instead opted to perform with it.”

That last sentence piqued Yongsun’s curiosity, though she remembered an earlier conversation with the young girl.

“Performance has always been my strong suit. I found it to be an outlet of energy or an outlet for my emotions whenever I felt myself getting down or angry. I know I mentioned it in the past day or so. My emotions guide my choreography, and they guide the way the weapon dances around my arms. Think of it like an intricate plan of sorts, where every step is calculated in a precise manner to execute the most efficient outcome. The way the choreography is executed is just like that. I think ahead, too.”

“Instead of fighting, you opt to show another side to the weapon. The more artistic side of it, if you will?”

“Yes. That’s precisely it. Speaking of…” Shuhua quirks an eyebrow up. “Do you think the Lion Queens will ask me to dance if they figure out I’m the masked dancer?”

“Possibly, but who knows though?”

“Right, right… okay, so… Jigu. That’s where we are, right?”

“More or less. Almost between Jigu and Cheol. Further ahead will lie the outskirts of the central square of Jigu, but we have about… I want to say quite a ways to go before we even hit that. These crop fields are huge. Imagine having to walk this distance,” Yongsun ran a hand through her hair and shrugged soon after. “Then again…”

A smug smirk from Shuhua. “Why imagine it when you can do it on a daily basis?”

“You snarky little princess.”

“Look, I have amazing manners but I’m still a teenager. I will have my fun, and I will not be stopped.”

––––––––––

Evening was nearing, and the two had still to get to the central square’s outskirts. Though, they did stop for a while to not only eat and chat with the locals, but also take a nap. Okay, maybe Shuhua was the one napping but that happened to be besides the point. A gentle nudge began to force the princess to stir before the sun hit her eyes. 

“Damn–”

“Well well, good morning princess,” Yongsun couldn’t help but laugh at the young girl. “I’ve never seen anyone take such a cat nap before. How do you feel? You said you felt a little sick earlier. The nap did help, right?”

“Yeah, just… the sunlight. I’m glad the sun’s going down soon. I haven’t seen the stars since… since…”

“You must’ve been real young.”

“Outer Islands. The Eastern Outer Islands… they’re the best spot for stargazing. My sister and I always went together when we were younger, and namely on the nights we knew no royal duties were to be fulfilled the day right after. It was nice, seeing the sky tell stories through constellations and watching the shooting stars dance through the stage that we call the great beyond.”

A glance upwards from Shuhua to the colored horizon. How the oranges and pinks seemed to slowly fade into the blues and blacks of the night sky always amazed Solar. Even when she did wander freely at night, it never once really set in that the sunset was always the same. Though in her eyes, each and every color tended to change, along with their position in the night sky. “These constellations Shuhua… what were you raised in believing?”

“Well, nothing. My family was of the belief that we were to decide what our own eyes see. What we see personally is our own truths, and that those truths can be changed if the proper argument is presented. I’ve always seen the constellations of the six known elements, and several others. There was once where I was still very young, and I remember having seen a lion. I didn’t know if it was the stars playing tricks on my eyes, or if it was an illusion of sorts… but I think it might have been the latter.”

“An illusion… but you hesitated on that word. Why?”

“When I told my father about it, he said it could be an allusion of the future. Some sort of divine calling. He was a superstitious man, and I grew up to be similar. Still a skeptic, though.”

“A healthy dose of skepticism never hurt anyone, I’ll attest to that. Even to this day, I question my own upbringing and my own life as a nomad before settling down on this land and in these plains. Funnily enough, had it not been for the Lion Queen of Water, I would’ve never stayed.”

That got Yongsun a wide-eyed look from Shuhua.

“I remember meeting her like it was yesterday. She’s a nice woman, and very insightful. Blessed be her glory and the fact she lives so close to the Valley. Surely you’ve at least heard of the direct descendant of the Water Lion herself, yes?”

“Isn’t that… uh… names. Names, names… Miyeon?”

“Correct you are. Mayhap you were indeed educated properly on the very backbone of our history. Though, it really is lore. It’s more of a how things came to be sort of an ordeal, not much history behind it.”

“I see the skepticism now. Not bad, not bad…”

Forcing herself up, Shuhua rested her back against the trunk of the tree she fell asleep in front of. “When I saw that… whatever it was of a lion, my father told me that sometimes the stars speak to us directly. He always said that if something ever wanted your attention and help, it would come to you directly. He reminded me of that memory during the rehearsal for my coronation. Explains why it’s so fresh in my mind, even months after it resurfaced.”

Yongsun sat down next to Shuhua, taking a glance up at the now dark sky. “Your father sounded like a very good man, Shuhua. Your whole family sounded like a bunch of lovely people. Do you know what caused such an insurrection to rise?”

––––––––––

_“Whatever you do, do not let my daughter out of your sight.”_

_Shuhua’s eyebrows furrowed when she heard her father tell that to the royal guard. She begrudgingly sighed, and went on her way with the young man next to her. Maybe asking questions would get her the answers she needed as to why her father was being so careful and strict after years of being quite relaxed. Once they were out of the earshot, Shuhua’s voice broke the awkward silence between the two. “What has him so on edge recently?”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t answer–”_

_“I suggest you answer. I know I won’t get anything from him since he wants to protect his little princess. You’re my only chance of finding out what’s going on.”_

_There was a gulp from the young man. He didn’t want to tell the Imperial Princess what was going on. How there was an underground group of people waiting for the day to bring the district to ruins. How the shadows were once again taking over the continent and they were starting with the District of Thunder. Nervously pulling on his collar, the young man finally answered. “There’s a rumored insurrection, Her Imperial Highness. There’s been people saying that the shadows are wanting to take over the continent again.”_

_Shuhua froze in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked at the nervous looking guard._

_“They say that if they come for this district first, the rest of the sects will fall soon after. They want to bring another era of chaos to the land. That’s what your father’s keeping from you. He’s trying to protect you from these threats.”_

_––––––––––_

“The chaos back home was said to be caused by the shadows. The original threat to the continent. What the Lions supposedly fought off. Something tells me my family knew something and they took it to the grave with them. My father was in no hesitation to push me out of our home and make sure I ran far away from there. Look at me now– nineteen, without a family, in a sect I know no people in, with the Fairy of the Plains. Makes for a hell of a backstory for a villain minus the last part,” a soft chuckle. She was definitely hurt. “You know, Yong… I always wonder if being immortal really has this blessing as people say. Or if the current Queens are actually as nice as people make them out to be.”

Yongsun ran a hand through her hair. “Well, immortality has its blessings and curses. Blessings being you can grow with history and watch it unfold before your own eyes. You can witness key historical events and say you remember them. You can take the most dangerous wind currents and go off to lands unknown without the worries of illness. But the curses are watching those who are mortal, especially loved ones, perish before your eyes. I say it’s mostly blessings with a curse or two tied to it.”

“And the Queens?”

“The two Queens you’ll be meeting soon are said to be the Sister Lions of Steel and Earth. The defenders of the people, if you will. Miyeon is just as kind as I told you, and I’m not sure about the Fire or Dark Lions, truth be told. But the Earth Lion? She’s just as kind as one can get. In a way, I say she rivals Miyeon. The Song Family, they’re the ruling family of Jigu. Yuqi’s been quite the hospitable host. You and her will get along extremely well. I’m sure of it. Besides, we should be there by tomorrow evening at the earliest. The winds have had our back for a while, and they will continue to do so. But my question here, young princess…”

A brief pause. 

“Are you ready to truly begin your ascent back to your rightful throne?”

“As ready as an imperial princess can ever be.”

“Then from this moment onward, you carry yourself with dignity. You keep your chin raised. You aren’t some lost little girl, and don’t sulk like one. You’re Beongae’s Imperial Princess, Shuhua. Carry yourself as such. We begin at dawn with your journey. Rest well.”

  
  



End file.
